Adison on tour
by lilagrace2011
Summary: adam, allison, kris, and other american idol ppl having fun on tour with some adison drama. plz read and review! disclaimer: i own only the story none of the ppl in it obviously rebecca


**Part 1**

It was after midnight, but Allison had too much adrenaline racing through her system to sleep. The tour bus was stationed just outside Glendale, Arizona where the top ten finalists had performed that evening. She was lying on her bed, wearing red cowboy boots, cut-off jean shorts, a black tank top with thick lacy straps, and a red leather jacket. Suddenly, her cell phone began vibrating; she glanced at the glowing screen. "Lets go hot stuff." Allie quickly turned her phone off and placed it in her purse, terrified at any small sound that might wake her mother. She crept down from her top bunk and shook Lil a second to let her know she was leaving. Lil took one look at her and whispered, "Damn girl! Don't hurt him!" before climbing up to Allie's bed and snuggling down under Allison's comforter. Allison slipped past her mother sound asleep on the queen sleeper sofa, located behind the girls' bunk beds. She had decided to sneak out the back of the bus to be less conspicuous. She pulled open the door to the hot, dry night air and saw him leaning against the bus - a tight black t-shirt with the picture of two snakes on it, jeans, and boots.

"You look hot," he mouthed when Allison poked her head out. "Let me help you down," he offered, reaching up and lifting her from the top step. Allison giggled.

The two of them then made there way over to where Kris was waiting by his car.

"Fashionably late as always," he commented glaring at Adam.

"_Sorry_, I just wanted to look nice for you," Adam joked.

"Ha-ha," Kris muttered, opening the front door for Allison. "You, backseat" he told Adam.

"Yesss! I get shotgun!" Allison gloated rotating in her seat to see Adam, who was fake-brooding behind her.

"That's okay, Kris won't let me play my stuff on the radio anymore," Adam said tickling Allison from behind.

"Adam … stop!" Allison squealed laughing.

"Can't you two control yourself for five minutes?" Kris asked derisively. But he had to laugh when Allison tried to mess with Adam's hair and he pulled her into the backseat to teach her a lesson.

That night, they had decided to explore some of the city hot spots and the first club they went to featured a mechanical bull as the main attraction.

"You have to do it!" Adam declared, pointing towards it.

"Aww I don't know…" Allison said skeptically.

"I thought horses were your favorite animal, this should be right up your alley."

"Horses _are _my favorite animal. That doesn't mean I wanna get tossed off of a bull!" Allison clarified as a college-aged guy got bucked off. Hard.

"Okay, what if I do it first?" Adam asked, trying to negotiate her into it.

"Aww pretty please Allie, I want to take a picture for Katy!" Kris added, ganging up on her.

"You two do what you want, I'm going to take my chances," Adam announced confidently going over to get in line. Allison looked nervously back over to the ring just as the bull was claiming its next victim. She winced as a man who looked to be around thirty rolled on his back after being ejected. Allison then watched Adam take his place in line behind a girl just a little bit older than Allie herself. The girl mounted and took a deep breath as the bull started rocking and jerking her around. The crowd started hollering as the girl was lurched forward, but managed to hold on. However, seconds later the bull reared up higher and the girl succumbed to the fate of her predecessors.

"Good try, Ashley!" a few spectators called commending her efforts. Allison watched Ashley shakily get up, then shoot off to a nearby table where she buried her face in some dude's arm and looked like she was crying or close to it. Allison returned her focus to Adam and saw him climbing on next.

"Yea Adam!" Kris cheered, egging him on.

"Wait!" Allison blurted out, not recognizing her own voice at first. She went up to the controller and asked with all the courage she could manage, "Are two people allowed to ride at the same time?"

"Sure, if they are so inclined," the guy responded, getting at what she wanted. "You wanna give this a go, miss?" he asked. "That okay with you son?" he asked Adam.

"More than okay," Adam confirmed, looking triumphant.

Allison inched over to her certain death and climbed on. Adam grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into position in front of him.

"Giddyup," he whispered tauntingly in her ear.

"Shut-up, you," Allison ordered nervously, as the bull jolted them forwards and started whipping around. Adam felt Allison tense up in front of him and he tightened his grip on her protectively. The bull's movements started getting more violent and intense and even Adam had to struggle to maintain his balance. Finally, after lasting the maximum three minutes the bull reared up to an almost complete vertical position in one final all-out attempt to ditch its riders. Allison was certain they were about to get launched off the back and Adam had to use all his strength in order to hang on and keep Allison with him. It took everything he had to hold out against the powerful thrust, but he managed and as he felt the bull freeze under him he let out a high-pitched shriek of victory. The crowd of spectators that had gathered were going nuts and shouting congratulations to the ecstatic couple.

"Whoa! Nobody's been able to break that bull in months. You two must really be something special," the controller remarked awestruck. Afterwards, Adam and Allie received free drinks on the house until the club closed at 2am. Since Allison had no id proving she was over 21, she let Kris drink on her behalf. Of course, Adam was very generous about letting her share his drinks and that meant Kris was getting about twice as drunk as they both were. They went head to head drinking a number of rounds and swallowing a few too many in between dances. When it got close to 2am, Kris said he was tired and going to head back.

"Come on don't go yet" Adam whined.

"Have to, I can't keep up with you party animals."

"Okay, but can you drive?" Adam asked.

"Sure I just need to find my keys…umm..where did they go?" Kris reached in his pocket and grabbed his cell phone.

"Those aren't your keys dude," Allison pointed out.

"Oops," Kris said and started fumbling around again, inadvertently dropping his phone. He didn't seem to even notice though. "You know what its probably in Katy's purse. I'll go ask her." Adam and Allison laughed hysterically.

"Quit messing around! I need to find Katy," Kris yelled in frustration. He scrambled around on the floor for his phone. "Hello…hello? Katy?" he spoke into his phone to nobody. "I think she hanged up on me," Kris said sounding really confused.

"Uh you need to call a ride," Adam corrected him, while Allison dialed up Ryan Seacrest. During the tour, Ryan was given the extra responsibility of being designated driver (aka Megan and Kara's personal chauffer) in addition to being American Idol host, because most of the idols had to leave their cars at home and the producers didn't want the media catching the contestants not sober.

After about twenty minutes, Ryan pulled up in a car with tinted windows. Kris climbed inside next to Megan, who had already passed out in Ryan's backseat. Kara was in the passenger seat leaning her head on Ryan's arm rest and playing with the radio, slurring along to a song.

"Take care of my baby," Kris told Adam, hanging his head out the window.

"Yeah, man. Your cars covered." Adam assured him.

"What?! I'm talking about Allison, we can't get her in trouble with her mom!"

"Oh. Don't worry she'll be fine," Adam promised as Allison jumped on his back asking for a ride. Adam agreed, giving her a wild ride up a few blocks to a club Adam's brother, Neil, recommended to him. It was trendy with dark lighting so you could easily remain anonymous. Plus, the club was open til at least 4am. The club had a two-story dance floor. Adam figured they'd go to the basement level, but Allison wanted to dance on stage where there was a smoke machine. Adam led Allie past a few couples engaged in some heavy petting to an opening on the dance floor. They started moving fast to the music, dancing so close together they were practically touching. After a few songs though, some younger guy who also happened to be wearing make-up, Allison noticed, cut in and began dancing promiscuously against Adam. Allison shrugged too drunk to care that much. She continued dancing alone near them and soon a guy approached her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" he asked.

"I'm single, I came with a friend."

"Cool, wanna dance?"

Allison nodded 'yes' and they began dancing, it was a little awkward but it wasn't a big deal. The guy _was _pretty cute with dark blond hair and green eyes; he looked like he was probably a freshman in college.

"You know you look just like Allison from American Idol!" he told her as they started dancing a second song, like the realization had just occurred to him.

Allison laughed a little, she realized this dude was completely wasted because he sounded dead serious. "Oh, yeah it's probably the hair color," she said playing along.

"Oh yeah! Your hair's red too! Awesome!"

Allison just stared at him in disbelief over his stupidity. She stole a glance at Adam who was now having a threesome and decided that after this song ended she was going to take a long trip to the ladies room.

Unfortunately, the moron dancing with her had other plans. When the next song started pounding through the speakers, he began grinding against Allison. She tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her wrists forcing her tightly against him.

"Hey! I'm taking a break," Allison yelled over the song, hoping he could take a hint.

"Naw, just lean back against me you'll be fine," he assured, refusing to release her. Allison continued to struggle to break out of his hold; it was obviously pointless to talk to him.

"Hey!" Adam shouted, sounding pissed off and grabbing the guy from behind. "Mind if I have my date back now?"

"She don't have a boyfriend."

"Well, she's with me so get lost!" Adam ordered, giving him a little shove that nearly knocked him over.

"_Adam_, where'd you _go_?" one of the guys Adam had been dancing with beckoned to him.

"You guys keep going, I'm going to be with her now" Adam told them, wrapping his arms around Allison, he liked how they fit together perfectly. Allison smiled, feeling her pulse begin to race as they continued to get cozy on the dance floor a while longer.

**Part 2**

"Allison, are you ill?" Allison heard the shrill voice of her mother intruding into her dreams the next morning.

"Nooo," Allison mumbled groggily.

"Then why are you sleeping so late?" her mother demanded.

"I'm tired from the performances yesterday," Allison lied from under her covers, not wanting her mom to see her bloodshot eyes.

"It's not like you to sleep so much," her mom persisted, obviously worried.

"Please, mom let me sleep a little longer. I promise I feel fine," Allison pleaded, sometimes it was tough being the baby of the family.

"_Okay_, _sure_," her mom finally relented.

Allison was startled awake a couple hours later by her cell phone ringing.

"Ahhh," Allison complained, Olivia's, her best friend from Quinceanera, ring tone was giving her a migraine. "What is it?" she demanded in her raspy voice.

"Geez, are you hung over? I just wanted to see how last night went." Olivia explained.

"Fine, I guess," Allison answered gaining her composure.

"What do you mean you guess?"

"I mean Adam and I had fun, but I am confused because when we're alone together I feel like- I don't know…" she paused struggling to make sense in her tired state. "Okay, you know when we sung _Crazy In Love _on Quinceanera?"  
"Huh, uh"

"I could have been singing that song about him. Like this is so messed up," she confided.

"Duh, Allie you like him, but I'm not gonna lie - it's too crazy. And you need to get over your Adam crush like now!"

Allison winced, she didn't exactly want to get over it, but then again who was she kidding? Her and Adam were never going to happen. "Any ideas?" she asked.

"Uh, let me think for a sec? Hey what did you wear by the way?"

"The boots and jacket we talked about and um those really short jeans and maybe some slutty tank top," she giggled picturing Olivia's reaction, "but its really really hot here, I saw other people wearing similar things," she added, to justify her choice.

"Oh, Allie! See this is why I'm worried, if Adam was straight he would have totally made a move."

"I know, right?" Allison said almost convinced, except for the small part of her that was saying but you did the same thing, you didn't make any move on Adam either.

"So to show you this is all infatuation - _and in your mind_- what you need to do is kiss him. Like you would if he was your boyfriend. It won't be weird since your friends and you'll be like 'no sparks'."

"Oh my gosh! No!" Allison said emphatically.

"But you _have _to, you can tell when you kiss someone if they like you. It's really the only way and when you realize he only likes you as a friend, you'll be able to get closure and realize its all for the best."

"Kissing Adam would just make things too weird between us. He's gonna think I have some fan girl crush on him."

"That's why this plan only works if your friends with the person to begin with, because you can just tell him that I wanted to know what it felt like to kiss Adam Lambert. He'd get a kick out of that and I mean you wouldn't even be lying. And I didn't tell you to make-out with him, just kiss him. Look Alli I gotta go to volleyball practice, I just wanted to check up on you. Cuz I worry about you, hahah."

"I'll think about it," Allison said, doubtful she would really seriously consider Olivia's solution.

"Good, and don't wear anything too sexy you don't want to get any false readings," she joked.

After hanging up, Allison noticed the time - 1pm! She was relieved there was no performance tonight. Still, she quickly got dressed in jeans, a white scoop neck t-shirt, and flip flops; nothing fancy. She also pinned her hair in pigtails, leaving her bangs loose and only put on a touch of make-up to conceal the slight puffiness still surrounding her eyes. Fifteen minutes later she stepped off the bus and looked around. It was pretty deserted. She remembered her mom having mentioned possibly doing some sight-seeing today and Lil's husband and taken her out to brunch so she decided to see if any of the guys wanted to hang out until the rest of the group got back. She went over to their bus and started knocking on the door. She waited a few minutes, but there was no answer. "Hey, its Allison who wants to come out and play!" she called immaturely, figuring no one was home. Suddenly, the door opened up and a tired looking Adam with smeared guyliner was looking at her amused. Allison instantly felt embarrassed for acting so crazy.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Umm, nothing I was just trying to see what you guys were all doing."

"It's just me, sorry to disappoint."

Allison just nodded, she didn't really know what to say to that.

"Did you want anything?" he asked her, which Allison thought was a little cold considering they spent most of last night together.

"No, you can go back to bed," she told him turning to leave.

"Allie, hang on!" he said. Why couldn't he have just let her go? He chastised himself, the last thing he should be doing is spending more alone time with Allison. Especially, after he was getting so conflicted over her lately.

But Allison didn't listen, she just stomped off. Adam actually had to leave the bus in the sweats and white v-neck t-shirt he slept in and chase her down.

"Allie come hang out with me," he practically begged.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to eat in _my _trailer and wait for my mom to get back!"

"No, you're not baby," he argued back, picking her up off the ground and carrying her back to the guys' bus. He set her down on the steps and held open the door. "I will make you breakfast."

Allison rolled her eyes and walked inside. This was totally insane, she never felt so out of control with her emotions and it was all Adam's fault.

Allison hopped up on the counter as Adam prepared their customary peanut butter sandwiches.

"Excuse me, I need to get to the plates," he said, smirking at her adorable stubbornness and reaching just above her head to access the cupboard. Allison had not actually intended to go through with Olivia's plan, but when he smiled at her like _that _she knew nothing could be worse than not knowing how he felt about her. She placed her hand on his outstretched arm and pulled it back down towards her noticing their matching black nail polish. Then she leaned in and kissed him, fully expecting him to be shocked and confused. She never anticipated he would be softly kissing her back. After a couple seconds they broke apart. Allison felt light-headed realizing the 'no sparks' theory did not apply to that kiss.

Adam looked down feeling both guilty as sin and completely surprised. No girl had ever kissed him first. Sure he'd made-out with girls but it had been nothing like what just happened with Allison. He had never felt that strong of an emotional connection before - with anyone. It scared him a little, but in a good way. Allison was debating if she should use Olivia's 'it was all just so I could tell my friend how cool it was to kiss you' excuse, when Adam looked into her eyes and kissed her again. This time it was more intense and it quickly escalated into a full-blown make-out session. The weird thing was it didn't feel weird at all, they were totally in synch.

Unfortunately, a few minutes later the door popped open and Danny strode inside surrounded by an aura of Christian rock music - compliments of his ipod volume being turned up a tad to loud. Adam and Allison separated quickly, but they weren't sure if he had caught them.

**Part 3**

"Ally-son, girls aren't supposed to be on this bus. Those rules are there for a reason." Danny said sternly. Dammit, Allison thought, _he did see_; subconsciously she shifted closer to Adam for protection.

"I was just making her a sandwich, no big deal" Adam explained, trying to be nonchalant.

"No big deal, huh," Danny snickered. "Man! Can we make it just one day without you shoving your sexuality in my face?" he shouted becoming angry.

Adam looked like a wounded puppy. "Danny don't do this!" Allison cried, coming to Adam's defense.

Danny looked at little Allison, in her little pigtails. He wasn't going to make a scene in front of her. "Allison, you're too young to understand. That's why everybody looks out for you. Your mom has been worried all day, that your sick, that maybe this tour is just too much stress for you."

"I don't need a babysitter," Allison retorted.

"Well, you need somebody who can be upfront and tell you Adam is only manipulating you so he can get more rumors stirred up about his sex-life-"

"That's not true" Adam said.

"Okay, well all I know is you hoard all the media spotlight you can because you have to make a big production about being gay and then I catch you sneaking around with a minor and then lie to my face about it. I don't see any sandwiches, I don't see a scrap of food out anywhere," he ranted.

"Uh oh, guys we got a girl in here!!!" Matt announced excitedly and whistled loudly, as him Scott, and Anoop entered the bus.

"Hey Allie, I just saw your mom. She's looking for you and I think you might be grounded," Anoop teased, oblivious to the tension.

Allison didn't respond, she could hardly think coherently and was beyond hurt and upset. She bolted out of the bus. Adam turned and brushed past Danny to his bed. So everyone else was left to stare at Danny wondering what the heck had just transpired.

Allison didn't return to her bus though. She just walked around, finally sitting down in the pavilion near the buses. She closed her eyes and imagined Adam coming to find her, telling her it was okay; that nothing had to change. Last night, hanging out with Adam felt like a lifetime ago. Everybody got along then. Or were they just shielding her, like Danny said? What about Adam kissing her, was that just some scheme to get attention? That was impossible for her to believe.

"There you are!" Adam said sounding relieved.

Allison opened her eyes as Adam walked towards her. He was now wearing tight black jeans, pointed boots, and a black leather jacket over what looked like the same t-shirt she'd seen him in earlier; he didn't have any more make-up on than before and his hair was exactly the same. He really must have been worried she thought or he would have changed into a different shirt and spent the usual time on hair and make-up. Adam sat down next to her and pulled her close; he held her hand and she noticed again the black nail polish they both had on.

"I'm sorry Adam, I know I made things worse for you in there. I didn't realize-"

"There's nothing you have to apologize for Allie, not everybody is going to agree with the way I live my life. And, Danny, he genuinely cares for you. Trust me, he's not really a fighter. He's just trying to protect you because you are young and sometimes I forget that."

"So you kissed me because you forgot how old I am?" she asked standing up. "Even I had a better excuse than that! And did you forget you're gay too?" she demanded, feeling used.

"Allison," Adam grabbed her by the arms pulling her into his lap and forced her to hear his explanation. "This is a complicated issue for me, but I did kiss you and I did that because I love you."

"Like a sister."

"Like I love you."

Allison could see in his blue eyes that he was being one hundred percent straight with her and she didn't need any further explanation. She smiled. "I love you like I love you too" she told him, teasing his lips with a few light kisses. Adam reciprocated and they quickly picked up from where they left off on the bus.


End file.
